Вэнди Кордрой/Галерея
Заставка Гравити Фолз Opening stan, soos, mabel, dipper and wendy in forest.png Opening giant bat.png Opening eyeball sale.png Opening photo drop new hat.png Opening Main characters of Gravity Falls.png 1 сезон Ловушка для туриста S1e1 wendy reading magazine at counter.png S1e1 dipper asking for golf cart keys.png S1e1 wendy giving dipper keys.png Охотники за головами S1e3 line.png S1e3 wendy and dipper holding money.png S1e3 Mabel, It didn't go well....png Рука, качающая Мэйбл S1e4 soos reading about the power couple.png S1e4 wendy showing her cell.png S1e4 gift shop pan.png S1e4 talking to wendy.png S1e4 Wendy is thinking.png Стеснённые ситуацией S1e5 mabel spinning on globe 1.png S1e5 Soos saluting.png S1e5 wendy saluting.png S1e5 secret ladder to roof.png S1e5 wendy going on roof.png S1e5 wendy high five.png S1e5 wendy zip.png S1e5_wendy_hang_3.png S1e5 Later dorks.png S1e5 wendy lands.png S1e5 random dance party for no reason.png S1e5 dipper holding clipboard.png S1e5 wendy smiling.png S1e5 graffiti on water tower.png S1e5 get in the van.png S1e5 thompson explaining rule.png S1e5 friends punching ceiling.png S1e5 behind fence.png S1e5 wendy and dipper looking at dusk 2 dawn.png S1e5 wendy and dipper looking at dusk 2 dawn.png S1e5 wendy looking through window.png S1e5 surveillance camera footage.png S1e5 checking out the store.png S1e5 food fight.png S1e5 soda fountain.png S1e5 party has been activated.png S1e5 dipper and wendy on shelf.png S1e5 Legendary.png S1e5 whats all this about.png S1e5 heard a lady screaming back here.png S1e5_dipper_and_wendy_skeletons.png S1e5 wendy and friends skeletons.png S1e5 behold the body outlines of Ma and Pa.png S1e5 status update.png S1e5 person disappearing.png S1e5 screaming.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 01.png S1e5_dipper_wendy_duck.png S1e5 Wendy's reaction to the Lamby Lamby Dance.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 04.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 08.png S1e5 thompson disintegrating.PNG S1e5 wendy leaning on atm.png S1e5 screaming.png S1e5 apologizing.png S1e5 in the shelf.png S1e5 what do they want from us.png S1e5 revenge i guess.png S1e5 those are teenage things.png S1e5 what are you doing.png S1e5 realizes something.png S1e5 say that last part.png S1e5 everyone is released.png S1e5 the gang wonders what happened.png S1e5 Wendy begins to explain.png S1e5 Wendy about to talk about Dipper.png S1e5 Wendy thinks of something else to say.png S1e5 Wendy changes the story.png S1e5 Wendy continues with her story.png S1e5 everyone is amazed.png S1e5 Dipper is relieved.png S1e5 Wendy keeps it a secret.png S1e5 traumatized for life.png S1e5 going to take a walk.png S1e5 next time.png S1e5 Dipper walks backwards.png S1e5 Driving off.png S1e5 leaving the store.png Диппер против мужественности S1e6 Wendy and Dan.png S1e6 dipper walks.png S1e6 wendy pancake.png S1e6 wendy and soos.png S1e6 mabel gives up.png S1e6 manly dan test.png S1e6 facial mask.png S1e6 stan balance.png Дважды Диппер S1e7_group_setting_up_for_party.png S1e7 wendy blowing up balloons.png S1e7 wendy wait wait.png S1e7 wendy barf silly string.png S1e7 wendy silly sting twins.png S1e7_grunkle_stan_annoyed.png S1e7 assigning jobs.png S1e7 wendy silly stringing soos.png S1e7 wendy laughing.png S1e7 dipper fantasy dancing with wendy 1.png S1e7 dipper fantasy wendy dip.png S1e7 dipper fantasy wendy swoon.png S1e7 lee and nate can't escape.png S1e7 dipper wendy favorite snack.png S1e7 dipper wendy deciding.png S1e7 dipper eating popcorn.png S1e7 wendy wants in.png S1e7_dipper_wendy_window_party.png S1e7_wendy_thanks_dipper.png S1e7_wendy_dancing.png S1e7_dipper_approaching_wendy.png S1e7_wenter_robbie.png S1e7_robbie_guitar.png S1e7 Robbie with guitar with Wendy.png S1e7_dipper_fantasy_wendy_dance_robbie.png S1e7_dipper_fantasy_robbie_dip_wendy.png S1e7_dipper_fantasy_wendy_excuse_self.png S1e7_dipper_fantasy_wendy_punch_dipper.png S1e7_dipper_fantasy_marry_me_tonight.png S1e7 Robbie with Wendy on the couch.png S1e7_dipper_and_wendy_on_couch.png S1e7_mabel_urging_dipper.png S1e7_dipper_surprised_by_wendy.png S1e7_dipper_and_wendy_talking.png S1e7_wendy_reveal_secret.png S1e7 Wendy Family Photo.png S1e7_dipper_nickname_realize.png S1e7_pacifica_bathroom.png S1e7_robbie_and_wendy.png S1e7_wendy_end_of_night.png S1e7 Comedy gold!.png S1e7 group planning.png S1e7 dipper longing.png S1e7 dipper and tyrone forming plan.png S1e7 dipper and wendy laughing.png S1e7_missing_arms.png S1e7 I wonder what happened to Robbies bike.png S1e7 this is my chance to make friends.png Свинья путешественника во времени S1e9 wendy and dipper.png S1e9 delicious.png S1e9 wendy thumbs up.png S1e9 dipper throws.png S1e9 does it look swollen.png S1e9_robbie's_teeth_error.png S1e9 robbie with snow cone.png S1e9 wendy accepts robbie.png S1e9 ball bounce.png S1e9 deja vu.png S1e9 robbie comes again.png S1e9 dipper and wendy switch places.png S1e9 how bad do you want it.png S1e9 more than anything.png S1e9 wendy balls in face.png S1e9 wendy wins stuffed animal.png S1e9 dipper behind wendy.png S1e9 robbie jealous.png S1e9 best present.png S1e9 you lost me.png S1e9 robbie and wendy apple.png S1e9_dipper_wendy_tunnel_of_love.png S1e9 Will Dipper win.png S1e9 Wendy with the duck-panda.png S1e9 Dipper getting the ball in the hat.png S1e9 Dipper freaking out.png Бой бойцов S1e10 wendy and dipper playing.png S1e10 button mashing.png S1e10 enter robbie.png S1e10 wendy and robbie playing.png S1e10 third wheel.png S1e10 wendy hairbrush.png S1e10 mario reference.png S1e10 wendy returns.png S1e10 wendy what happened.png S1e10 wendy kiss.png Летоуин S1e12 Dipper sees Wendy with Robbie.png S1e12 wendy robbie dipper.png S1e12_left_jacket.png S1e12_dipper_not_trick_or_treating.png S1e12_off_the_hook.png S1e12 wendy and robbie party.png s1e12 robbie's van.png S1e12 Robbie and Wendy in van.png S1e12_wendy_van.png S1e12 robbie van.png S1e12 wendy at the shack.png S1e12 wendy back at mystery shack.png S1e12 wendy looking at dipper.png S1e12 I was trick or treating.png S1e12 with my sister.png S1e12 the party was lame.png S1e12 telling about robbie.png S1e12 living.png s1e12 celebrate pure evil.png S1e12 eyes on soos.png Босс Мэйбл S1e13 making the shack sign glittery.png S1e13 Soos stops crying.png S1e13 Soos about to cry.png S1e13 thumbs up.png S1e13 Mabel being rude.png S1e13 Mabel angry.png S1e13 Losing Money for Repairs.png S1e13 Time to prove.png S1e13 Time cards 1.png S1e13 Hackey sack.png S1e13 Friends at work.png S1e13 a lot of cleaning.png S1e13 one dollar.png S1e13 stan complements dipper.png S1e13 Stan admits defeat.png S1e13 celebrating Stan losing.png S1e13 pleading for stan to stay in charge.png S1e13 stan is happy.png S1e13 shooing them away.png S1e13 GET BACK TO WORK please.png S1e13 I will get the camera.png Бездонная яма! S1e14 Spin the Pig.png S1e14 Mabel, Wendy, and Soos laughing.png S1e14 Dipper gets mad at the gang.png S1e14 Spin the pig again!.png S1e14 Ready.png На дне S1E15 Water Balloon Fight.png S1e15 best seat in the house.png S1e15 wendy pose.png S1e15 Wendy and her teenager ways.png S1e15 water balloon!.png S1e15 sup guys.png S1e15 SUCKAH!.png S1e15 poker face.png S1e15 ASSISTANT lifeguard.png S1e15 it's good to be Wendy.png S1e15 skaBOOSH!.png S1e15 pool jail.png S1e15 Wendy at pool jail.png S1e15 best summer.png S1e15 race you to no running sign.png S1e15 hard to say no to that.png S1e15 nother cute wendy.png S1e15 laughing at soos.png S1e15 dipper shushing wendy.png S1e15 oh you two stop being adorable.png S1e15 stolen corncornos.png S1e15 Going to go break rules somehwere else.png S1e15 It's up to Wendy.png S1e15 Dipper got the job.png S1e15 Sneaky about the rulebreaking.png Ковёр преткновения S1e16 wendy sees soos.png S1e16 wendy sees waddles in soos.png S1e16 wendy leaves.png Парнепокалипсис S1e17 What did you just say, Dipper?.jpeg S1e17 how many times am i gonna love ya.png S1e17 wendy and dip laugh at mabel.png S1e17 mabel's so cute tho.png S1e17 wendy judging you.png S1e17 this is fun.png S1e17 uh oh robbie.png S1e17 no touchy.png S1e17 Robbie and Wendy.png S1e17 she looks mad.png S1e17 are u kidding me.png S1e17 not sure about this relationship.png S1e17 smooch.png S1e17 wendy headin out with robbie.png S1e17 cute couple.png S1e17 Wendy and Robbie.png S1e17 guys only think of themselves.png S1e17 what is wrong with you!.png S1e17 i don't care about the messages.png S1e17 what's that doing in our song.png S1e17 wendy thinking wtf.png S1e17 Robbie Singing.png S1e17 Wendy Mad At Dipper.png S1e17 robbie dancing like a dork.png Пленники разума S1e19 The theif.png S1e19 A mutual bond.png S1e19 Gideon break's in.png S1e19 Wendy.png S1e19 Soos the broom.png S1e19 The broom.png S1e19 dip and wendy bored.png S1e19 Stan say he will take care of the bat.png S1e19 Stan doen't take care of the bat.png Гидеон восстаёт S1e20 We'd better.png S1e20 wendy leaving?.png S1e20 Saved it.png S1e20 wendy hears robbie hollarin.png S1e20 ugh not this guy again.png S1e20 Don't look now....png S1e20 I was never here.png S1e20 Shooting star goof.png Мини-эпизоды Советы Мэйбл о цветах Short10 corduroys flannel.png Ремонт с Сусом: Гольф-мобиль Short12 the show where u forget.png Short12 bandaged hand.png Short12 gold cart ready to go.png Short12 busted for some reason.png Short12 the call of power.png Short12 laser eyes go.png Short12 exploding bat.png Short12 Wendy Reading Indie Fuzz.png Short12 Some things I just can't fix.png Short12 behold.png Short12 wendy and dipper impressed.png Short12 hit the nitros boosters.png Short12 Soos Jetpack Golfcart.png Short12 10 outta 10.png Short12 thanks guys.png Short12 Stan is clueless.png ТВ Гравити Фолз 2 Short15 Lee and Nate in police uniforms.png Short15 teens take car.png Альбом памятных событий: Детский зоопарк Short17 never gonna forget petting zoo.png Short17 Petting Zoo.png Short17 i'm gonna pet you and you.png Short17 u better believe i'm gonna pet you.png Short17 unnatural.png Short17 more gasps.png Short17 stan you softie.png Short17 Sheeep.png Short17 brace yourselves!.png Short17 goodbye.png Short17 time to gtfo.png 2 сезон Жуткое караоке S2e1 sleeping wendy.png S2e1 wenddddy.png S2e1 crowd leaving.png s2e1 dip unhappy.png s2e1 crime scene in my mouth.png s2e1 dipper will not be deterred.png s2e1 party hat over a hat.png S2e1 sheepish wendy.png S2e1 distracted.png S2e1 dippers grounded.png S2e1 wendy takes charge.png В бункер S2e2 zombie movie.png S2e2 my face is being eaten a lot.png S2e2 Wendy's new boyfriend.png S2e2 wendy waiting.png S2e2 movies and stuff.png S2e2 all we'll ever be.png S2e2 bra freakout.png S2e2 wendy cycle.png S2e2 better than home.png S2e2 mabel asks dipper.png S2e2 staring up.png S2e2 wendy climbs to the tree.png S2e2 wendy grin.png S2e2 Wendy on the tree.png S2e2 wendy lean.png S2e2 wendy bush.png S2e2 tree.png S2e2 pit.png S2e2 wendy secret.png S2e2 into the bunker.png S2e2 awed.png S2e2 fallout sign.png S2e2 recently eaten.png S2e2 wendy clue.png S2e2 peering in hatch.png S2e2 crawling hatch.png S2e2 hatch exit.png S2e2 watch your step.png S2e2 panic.png S2e2 no escape.png S2e2 wendy hat.png S2e2 wendy symbol.png S2e2 made it.png S2e2 arm punch.png S2e2 hilarious.png S2e2 shows letter.png S2e2 robot.png S2e2 in the closet.png S2e2 let us out.png S2e2 hail hydra.png S2e2 shower.png S2e2 air blast.png S2e2 red light.png S2e2 lights flicker.png S2e2 what dug these.png S2e2 holes.png S2e2 screaming.png S2e2 door pound.png S2e2 it's coming.png S2e2 tell me what.png S2e2 running.png S2e2 dead end.png S2e2 tongue floor.png S2e2 shoulder.png S2e2 shapeshifter cage.png S2e2 wendy sees something.png S2e2 lost his notes.png S2e2 reunited.png S2e2 oh no beans.png S2e2 can I have that back?.png S2e2 blink.png S2e2 journal back.png S2e2 true form.png S2e2 shield.png S2e2 roly poly.png S2e2 flashlight throw.png S2e2 takes the bait.png S2e2 party reunited.png S2e2 could be shapeshifter.png S2e2 it's okay.png S2e2 ba wendy.png S2e2 rip sleeve.png S2e2 bandage.png S2e2 revenge.png S2e2 water doesn't work.png S2e2 tongue journal.png S2e2 takes wendy.png S2e2 cut tongue.png S2e2 wendy sees water.png S2e2 water blast.png S2e2 wendy hit.png S2e2 she heard that.png S2e2 journal grab.png S2e2 wendy on top and bottom.png S2e2 fighting.png S2e2 punch.png S2e2 wendy vs wendy.png S2e2 kill her.png S2e2 wink.png S2e2 secret.png S2e2 axe wendy.png s2e2 danganronpa wendy.png S2e2 rush.png S2e2 it's over.png S2e2 he ain't dead yet.png S2e2 nightmares.png S2e2 bunker closing.png S2e2 haggard.png S2e2 knew.png S2e2 always knew.png S2e2 she heard your mumblings.png S2e2 wendy on log.png S2e2 don't feel itchy.png S2e2 don't feel bad.png S2e2 battled nega wendy.png S2e2 all's cool.png S2e2 friends.png S2e2 laughing.png S2e2 movie night again.png S2e2 worst tv.png S2e2 never again.png Носочная опера S2e4 gang helping.png S2e4 roll with it.png S2e4 singing group.png S2e4 car unloaded.png S2e4 through soos.png S2e4 bill in car.png S2e4 car window.png S2e4 toots.png S2e4 audience 2.png S2e4 by the by.png S2e4 audience 3.png S2e4 audience 4.png S2e4 sell this.png S2e4 audience dodge.png Сус и настоящая девушка S2e5 bye soos wendy.png S2e5 wonder.png S2e5 it reminds people of the horrible inevitability of death.png S2e5 BAH!.png S2e5 GAH!.png S2e5 avoid eye contact monthly.png S2e5 literally too dumb to care.png S2e5 you wanna talk about something.png S2e5 wendy and stan's adorable relationship.png S2e5 i'll get your orthopedic.png Общество Слепого Глаза S2e7 soos dancing.PNG S2e7 wendy stressed.png S2e7 rappers can't just make up words.png S2e7Let's blen up the way !.png S2e7 explain on the way.png S2e7 adorable kids.png S2e7 visitors!.png S2e7 welcome to his home.png S2e7 truth teeth.png S2e7 no wonder your mind is all psffffh.png S2e7 thats where we're going.png S2e7 trigger and powers.png S2e7 fierce throw.png S2e7 oops.png S2e7 no pet cat.png S2e7 post of ex crush.png S2e7 several timez.png S2e7 eye exhibit.png S2e7 looking around.png S2e7 follow the eyes.png S2e7 staring at you.png S2e7 fireplace passageway.png S2e7 dipper and everybody running.png S2e7 lol soos no.png S2e7 woo girls club.png S2e7 sitting around.png S2e7 pft who cares.png S2e7 boys are the worst.png S2e7 don't get hung up.png S2e7 maybe i come on too strong.png S2e7 pretend i'm a boy TESTOSTERONE.png S2e7On Stairs.png S2e7 amused wendy.png S2e7 it was perfect.png S2e7 forget about guys.png S2e7 wall symbols.png S2e7 wendy considering.png S2e7 unsure wendy.png S2e7 tied up gang.png S2e7 sheepish mabel.png S2e7 stressed wendy.png S2e7 struggling.png S2e7 fight like a hillbilly.png S2e7 banjo and raccoon.png S2e7 ewww.png S2e7 shoot gang.png S2e7 it's objectively funny.png S2e7 mcg unsure.png S2e7 mabel reassuring.png S2e7 end past.png S2e7 oh mcg.png S2e7 mature junk.png S2e7 c'mon soos!.png Игра Блендина S2e8 wendy swings the cluebat.png S2e8 group shot.png S2e8 no fly list.png S2e8 spying but stan missing.png S2e8 big guns.png S2e8 laser exterior.png S2e8 laser interior.png S2e8 purple mattresses.png S2e8 charge.png S2e8 big wheels.png S2e8 young tambry and wendy.png S2e8 violent as ever.png S2e8 ride off.png Бог любви S2e9 Cloud naming.png S2e9 balloon cloud.png S2e9 Woodstick floats in.png S2e9 Tambry loses her phone.png S2e9 Tambry not amused.png S2e9 never been to a concert.png S2e9 ghosty sounds.png S2e9 Wendy looks confused.png S2e9 Mabel's crazy eyes.png S2e9 cementary.png S2e9 teens and twins standing by grave.png S2e9 Lee pushes Thompson.png S2e9 all look in grave.png S2e9 Robbie playing dead.png S2e9 why'd you leave.png S2e9 Robbie surprised.png S2e9 play it cool.png S2e9 haven't seen you in forever.png S2e9 hide the picture.png S2e9 push back hair.png S2e9 sympathetic glares.png S2e9 in with the gang.png S2e9 robbie needs a new girl.png S2e9 wendy unsure.png S2e9 match made.png S2e9 robbie's desk.png S2E9 love photos.png S2e9 mabel the love god.png S2e9 how Mabel matchmakes.png S2e9 Mabel frustrated.png S2e9 Wompers has an idea.png S2e9 headscratcher.png S2e9 America's favorite power couple.png S2e9 more snacks!.png S2e9 great idea.png S2e9 Dipper feels like he belongs.png S2e9 Thompson sneaking a chip.png S2e9 Wendy rallies the gang.png S2e9 rock on Wendy.png S2e9 all ready to party.png S2e9 Wendy upset.png S2e9 tear her highlights out.png S2e9 Mad Madam Mim.png S2e9 three angry teens.png S2e9 the group disbans.png S2e9 storming out.png S2e9 goat and a pig7.png S2e9 goat and a pig8.png Не тот, кем кажется S2e11 heading into work.png S2e11 security 4 45 00.png S2e11 security 4 45 00 close.png Повесть о двух Стэнах S2e12 wendy is so interested.png S2e12 soos won't shut up.png S2e12 Wendy is done.png Стэньчжурский кандидат S2e14 swins4pines.jpg S2e14 stan4mayor.jpeg S2e14 wow is this for real.jpg S2e14 campaign prep.jpg S2e14 bud is winning.jpg S2e14 stan meme.jpg Последний Мэйблорог S2e15 forest treck.png S2e15 stopped believing.png S2e15 keep you safe.png S2e15 arrived at forest.png S2e15 nothing will happen.png S2e15 ground shake.png S2e15 circle stone layout.png S2e15 realm gateway.png S2e15 entering the unicorn realm.png S2e15 wendy giving mabel dollar bill.png S2e15 crews view.png S2e15 excitement and choking.png S2e15 taking off shoes.png S2e15 weve come to protect family.png S2e15 so majestic she is.png S2e15 thoughts on slacking.png S2e15 vow to be pure.png S2e15 punched bird.png S2e15 bird is injured.png S2e15 Doing Good Deeds.png S2e15 deed done.png S2e15 bezazzling nathaniel.png S2e15 1000 good deeds.jpg S2e15 jujementale hoof bag.jpg S2e15 Mabel begging.jpg S2e15 worried.png S2e15 trying to cheer mabel up.jpg S2e15 Mabel very sad.jpg S2e15 the wendy way.jpg S2e15 wendy punch.jpg S2e15 pitt cola.jpg S2e15 breaking in.png S2e15 you have a deal.jpg S2e15 Gnome GPD.jpg S2e15 about to cut hair 1.jpg S2e15 about to cut hair 2.jpg S2e15 unicon blood.jpg S2e15 Charge.jpg S2e15 unicorn battle is cut.jpg S2e15 Mabel To the Rescue.png S2e15 unicorn tears.jpg S2e15 you protected you family.jpg S2e15 Money.png S2e15 Bill's next pawn 1.jpg S2e15 ending cryptogram.png Придорожный аттракцион S2e16 not over her.png Диппер и Мэйбл против будущего S2e17 welcome back.png S2e17 mabel with fliers.png S2e17 teen horror.png S2e17 hsm.png S2e17 chill wendy.png S2e17 wendy blushing.png S2e17 walk of shame.png S2e17 party image.jpg Странногеддон (часть 1) S2e18 dead bat.jpg S2e18 cash money.jpg S2e18 Wendy and Dipper.png S2e18 pitt cola.jpg S2e18 you guys can do it.jpg S2e18 Vin key.jpg S2e18 time to save mabel.jpg S2e18 got you.jpg S2e18 wendy pulling arm.jpg S2e18 weirdness bubble bird.png S2e18 birpper speaking.png S2e18 birndy speaking.png S2e18 Dipper and Wendy anime.jpg S2e18 weirdness bubble meat.png S2e18 weirdness bubble live action.png S2e18 mad max wendy.jpg S2e18 your arm is okay.png S2e18 prison bubble.png S2e18 for mabel.png Странногеддон (часть 2): Побег из реальности S2e19 dipper calling for mabel.png S2e19 bill has taken over the town.png S2e19 ground shattering.png S2e19 if i die.png S2e19 i wanna die hugging.png S2e19 Prison bubble entrance.jpg S2e19 what is this new world.png S2e19 this place hurts my eyes.png S2e19 oh, that's normal.png S2e19 only bees and art students can see.png S2e19 do we have a choice.png S2e19 listen creepy dream guys.png S2e19 Flavor pup.jpg S2e19 mabeland beach.png S2e19 this world was created by bill.png S2e19 do you see what's happening here.png S2e19 that punch is probably blood.png S2e19 that glitter rain is probably ground-up bones or babies or something.png S2e19 this is a rescue.png S2e19 Mabel room.jpg S2e19 there she is.png S2e19 sprinkles from mabel shorts.jpg S2e19 holding down door.jpg S2e19 full room.jpg S2e19 town knows what you want.jpg S2e19 pudding inside.jpg S2e19 always wanted to do that.jpg S2e19 a true dream.jpg S2e19 false wendy.jpg S2e19 cockroaches.jpg S2e19 gross.jpg S2e19 mabel playing with the gang.jpg S2e19 top view.jpg S2e19 ducktective vs soos.jpg S2e19 true mabeland.jpg S2e19 waddles attacks.jpg S2e19 the gang is safe.jpg S2e19 main street destroyed.jpg S2e19 lets fight soos.jpg S2e19 dipper and crew barge in.jpg S2e19 something I miss.jpg Странногеддон (часть 3): Вернём Гравити Фолз S2e20 bust into the Shack.png S2e20 twins hesitate.png S2e20 Grunkle Stan!.png S2e20 Wendy glomp hug.png S2e20 we missed you.png S2e20 hug over.png S2e20 happy Waddles.png S2e20 missed you.png S2e20 what's everyone doing here.png S2e20 lilliputtians.png S2e20 lilliputtians underfoot.png S2e20 monsters here.png S2e20 all gasp.png S2e20 crash positions.png S2e20 what's left of normal.png S2e20 Pacifica's friends.png S2e20 Soos Wendy Mabel and Dipper.png S2e20 TV turns on.png S2e20 mom and dad.png S2e20 my family.png S2e20 even Stan gasps.png S2e20 Pacifica admits her parents are bad.png S2e20 dramatic Blubs 1.png S2e20 dramatic Blubs 2.png S2e20 dramatic Blubs 3.png S2e20 dramatic Blubs 4.png S2e20 dramatic Blubs 5.png S2e20 survivors.png S2e20 Mabel climbs on the Multibear.png S2e20 our friends need us.png S2e20 the Multibear is not amused.png S2e20 refugees continue muttering.png S2e20 McGucket and Candy.png S2e20 and whatever Toby has.png S2e20 aureus rashes.png S2e20 Rumble still can't stay still.png S2e20 Rumble jump.png S2e20 huddle up.png S2e20 Wendy teleported.png S2e20 checking the sash.png S2e20 wooo idiots.png S2e20 Bill punching bag.png S2e20 aggro Wendy.png S2e20 building the leg.png S2e20 the bird flee.png S2e20 campfire.png S2e20 Soos tiger sweater.png S2e20 if we're lucky and survive.png S2e20 I guarantee a party.png S2e20 the whole town will celebrate.png S2e20 refugees ready to fight.png S2e20 alright fellas.png S2e20 hope this turns out better.png S2e20 Mabel stands up.png S2e20 Dipper now!.png S2e20 pull the lever Kronk.png S2e20 not so noodle arms.png S2e20 kinda surprised it worked.png S2e20 everyone to the left.png S2e20 everyone to the right.png S2e20 all ready but Stan.png S2e20 this was a bad idea.png S2e20 like we planned.png S2e20 Dipper at the wheel.png S2e20 Rumble strike.png S2e20 eye bat explode.png S2e20 Rumble strike 2.png S2e20 eye bat zapped.png S2e20 eye bat falling.png S2e20 Rumble still posing.png S2e20 eye bat about to escape.png S2e20 Wendy leap 1.png S2e20 Wendy leap 2.png S2e20 Wendy leap 3.png S2e20 landing on the eye bat.png S2e20 Wendy on the eye bat.png S2e20 grabbing the wings.png S2e20 yank the wings back.png S2e20 eye activated.png S2e20 Wendy still riding the eye bat.png S2e20 eye bat vs eye bat.png S2e20 eye bat turned to stone.png S2e20 eye bat shattered.png S2e20 Wendy riding off.png S2e20 Wendy riding off 2.png S2e20 McGucket in a new location.png S2e20 Wendy tuck.png S2e20 Wendy land.png S2e20 dino vs eye bat.png S2e20 dino wins.png S2e20 multi scope.png S2e20 getting ready.png S2e20 save the world.png S2e20 new plan please.png S2e20 NOW.png S2e20 launched2.png S2e20 team falls is blasting off again.png S2e20 getting closer.png S2e20 oh man.png S2e20 looks like we're gonna have to break in.png S2e20 wendy landing.png S2e20 stan going head first.png S2e20 stan face plant.png S2e20 wendy turn around.png S2e20 ready to fire.png S2e20 there she goes.png S2e20 found ford.png S2e20 stan wants to leave.png S2e20 determination.png S2e20 ready for group hug.png S2e20 Corduroy reunion.png S2e20 drawing a circle.png S2e20 he's lost his mind.png S2e20 spraypainted wheel.png S2e20 spraypainted zodiac.png S2e20 Wendy stealthy.png S2e20 Wendy push Robbie.png S2e20 destiny hoodie.png S2e20 lit up Zodiac aerial view.png S2e20billisback.JPG S2e20 ready to fight.png S2e20 captive 1.png S2e20 decoration.png S2e20 too late for your friends.png S2e20 tapestries.png S2e20 human again.png S2e20 Gideon is back.png S2e20 dazed townsfolk 2.png S2e20 wedding bouquet.png S2e20 around the cake.png Игры Postcard Creator Poscard creator wendy model.png Rumble's Revenge Rumble's Revenge Pause.PNG Rumble's Revenge Stan.png Rumble's Revenge Multibear.png Muti Bear 2.gif Mystery Shack Attack Mysteryshackattackstore.png Mystery Shack Attack 3.png PinesQuest Mysteryshackattackstore.png PinesQuest- Album.PNG Gravity Falls: Legend of the Gnome Gemulets Legend of the Gnome Gemulets gift shop.png Разное Концепт-арты Joe Pitt Wendy production art.jpg Brigette Barrager Wendy concept sketches1.jpg Brigette Barrager Wendy concept sketches.jpeg Рекламные арты Wendy promo art.jpg Promo Wendy's name.png S2e7 Sunil Hall poster.jpg SDCC 2014 poster.png Другие скришоты Wendy Word.PNG Eyeball sale.png S1e15 wendy transparent 01.png en:Wendy Corduroy/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Галереи персонажей 1 сезона Категория:Галереи персонажей мини-эпизодов Категория:Галереи персонажей 2 сезона Категория:Статьи